


Take My Hand and I'll Show You The Way

by OppressedArtist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Based of real life in some scenarios., Childhood Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, I promise he is good, Jeremy's Dad is Supportive, Kindergarten AU, Little Kids being little kids, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, PROTECT EVERYONE., Preschool AU, Protect Jake Dilinger, Protect Rich Goranski, THEY ARE ADORABLE BABIES., That means lots of crying over simple issues., They are all in Preschool/Kindergarten, They are smol babies!, Toddlers are terrifying, fuck it, good squip, implied child neglect, protect Michael Mell - Freeform, smol babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppressedArtist/pseuds/OppressedArtist
Summary: Blame my friends on discord for supporting the idea.Basically just BMC/HEATHERS/DEH Preschool oneshots.Im sorry creators of the musicals.





	1. Chapter 1

This idea was supported by my friends on discord, so blame them. Let me know if i forgot any characters.


	2. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is making fun of Evan(who secretly likes connor) and Connor(who secretly likes Evan) comes to the rescue and gets Jared to go away and is SUPER angry but then Evan comes over and thanks him and just pecks him on the lips and runs away but Connor chases after him and asks if they can be boyfriends and the teachers are just watching from the side like “should we do anything?” “Nah let’s see where young love goes” and then it flashes forward to them as adults and they’re married.

Evan bounced excitedly in his carseat, grinning and looking out the window. Heidi smiled at him in the rearview mirror, he had never been this excited to go to preschool before. He usually cried and clung to her until she pried him off. "Daddy will be picking you up. If he isnt on time, go home with Jared.", "okay Mommy!".  
  
 "Hey Jared!", "hey Ev.", Jared was Evan's best friend. They had know each other forever! Jared swears that he remembers being a baby, but Evan didnt quite believe him. "Hey Ev! Connor is starin' at you.", "huh?", "yeah!". Evan peeked over his picture book, and saw Connor being led away from his mother at the front desk, who was in fact, staring at him. Both looked down and turned pink, much to the amusement of Jared.  
  
"Evan! You like him?!", "no! He's just really pretty!", "so? His sister is pretty too!", "but she's a baby. Connor is really strong and smart!", Jared formed a mischvieous grin on his face.  
  
"Evan like Connor! Evan likes Connor! Evan likes Connor!", Jared poked Evan in sync with his words. "Shut up Jared!", that just mad Jared even more relentless.  
  
"Evan likes Conn- ", Jared was cut off by Connor pushing him, yelling "Go away!", then running off. Jared sniffed and pushed past him to sit with Alana, who was coloring.  
  
Evan hid under a table, and almost began to cry. The teachers left him alone until he calmed down, because he usually did this if he was overwhelmed.  
  
"Hey Evan, we're going outside to play, do you want to join us?", Evan knew he didnt have a choice.  
  
He was led outside, but allowed to sit on a bench while others played. He noticed Connor swinging on a swingset.   
  
"Hey Connor...", "hi Evan!". Connor skidded to a stop to talk with him. Before he knew what happened, Evan kissed him quickly on the lips, and ran off, leaving Connor confused, but happy. "Evan! Wait!".  
  
Connor chased Evan around the playground, repeating "are you my boyfriend?" Over and over again.  
  
"Should we stop them?", "nah. They'll calm down eventually.", "ten bucks he says yes?", "you're on.".  
  
Evan, being the smol little chubby baby he is, got tired quickly. Giving Connor a change to hug him tightly, "will you be my boyfriend?", Evan nodded and pecked his cheek, smiling, but defeated.   
  
\----  
  
"Evan! Have you seen my hoodie?", "the black one?", "yeah!", "in the dryer!". Evan and Connor had been happily married for two years, six months, two weeks and four days. They dated since preschool, broke up before middle school due to Connor moving further away, and got back together after highschool. A long time, but they were happy.


End file.
